


Stars

by BloodlessResonance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Bad Puns, Fontcest, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodlessResonance/pseuds/BloodlessResonance
Summary: We can't see the real stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This has been on my mind for about a month and I wrote it at 3 in the morning. Enjoy and cry~

*You follow Sans to the Waterfall area. You move so you’re out of sight and watch him stand in front of the lake.

_“SANS, SANS! COME HERE QUICKLY, I’VE FOUND SOMETHING FASCINATING!” Papyrus shouted, standing in the doorway with snow and what looked like pieces of garbage clinging to his battle body and scarf. The shorter skeleton slowly dragged himself to the entrance, brushing the snow and trash he could reach away from his excited brother’s clothes._

_“what’s up, paps?”_

**he shouldn’t have told him.**

_“I DECIDED TO JOIN DR. ALPHYS ON HER TREASURE HUNT THROUGH THE DUMP.”_

_“that’s unusual. ya don’t really hang out with alphs that much these days.”_

_“THAT’S TRUE, SO I DECIDED TO VISIT HER! ANYWAY, I’VE FINALLY FOUND THE PERFECT PRESENT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!” The lazy skeleton was startled when he was suddenly picked off of the ground and carried to Papyrus’ room, princess style. The taller skeleton placed Sans on his bed and turned off the lights in the room. It was already “night” outside, so the room was darker than usual. The tall skeleton urged his brother to go under the covers._

_“uh, paps, don’t mean to question your moves but what are we doing?”_

_“BE PATIENT, BROTHER! YOU WILL FIND OUT IN A FEW SECONDS.” After moving under the covers, Papyrus brought out something that had been safely wrapped in his scarf. A soft click echoed in the dark room. Gasps of amazement escaped the brothers’ mouths as what looked like a ball suddenly lit up. It had star patterns all over it and after a quiet whirring noise that came from it, the stars started slowly moving in a lazy circle around the ball. Both skeletons were transfixed by the glowing object and Sans removed the blankets covering them. The whole room was now filled with star patterns slowly moving across the walls._

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SANS!”_

_“paps, this is...”_

_“I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE SCIENCE STUFF AND I FOUND THIS A REALLY APPROPRIATE GIFT. I MEAN, THEY AREN’T THE REAL THING BUT I’M SURE WE WILL SEE THE STARS TOGETHER ONE DAY!” The short skeleton felt a painful pang shoot through his soul. They had already seen the real stars countless of times already but only he remembered._

_“paps, i need to tell you something...”_

**he shouldn’t have told him.**

*You watched as Sans pulled something out of his pocket. It looked familiar, yet you couldn’t remember seeing it before.

_Sans could feel his soul pounding furiously in his ribcage. This was it. He was going to confess. He’d never even considered revealing the thing about the resets and different timelines to his brother, let alone his feelings. There had been timelines, pacifist ones, where he had done it on the Surface but never Underground. Never. It didn’t seem like a good idea, it would just hurt him more when the inevitable happened._

_Once a genocide run started, it wouldn’t end until everyone died. If he was being honest, he was sure he had done this before, maybe hoping Papyrus wouldn’t go to face the human. Maybe hoping he would stay and they would figure something out before everyone died. This was probably just another pointless attempt (but he didn’t want to lose hope before he even tried). He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, catching his brother’s attention._

_“paps, we need to talk.”_

**he shouldn’t have told him.**

*You watched as something emitting a soft, white light illuminated the space in front of Sans.

_“SANS, FOR THE LAST TIME, PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”_

_“ok.”_

_“SANS, WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED WE GO OUT ON A DATE TONIGHT, AND YET YOU WON’T EVEN PICK UP YOUR SMELLY CLOTHES!” The short skeleton laughed and bent down, picking up his dirty sock._

_“sorry paps, guess you’ve defeeted me this time.”_

_“NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALW--- SANS, WAS THAT A PUN?”_

_“I can’t wait toe go on our date.”_

_“SANS!”_

**he shouldn’t have told him.**

*You watched as Sans fell on his knees, lifting the ball over his skull. The white light was dimmer now, but you could see Sans’ hands were trembling. Loud cries filled the quiet area.

_“papyrus, hey, hey, listen to me. you’re going to be okay, we’re gonna save ya, i promise. please just hold on a little lon---”_

_“SANS, IT’S FINE. I CAN’T FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE.”_

_“nononono, god please no, not again, not this time, nonon---”_

_“SANS, YOU’LL BE FINE. YOU TOLD ME THIS ISN’T THE FIRST TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED, RIGHT? I KNOW IT HURTS BUT PLEASE STAY DETERMINED. FOR ME. I LOVE YOU, SANS. PLEASE DON’T CRY.”_

_“i-i can’t, not this time, papyrus, please, i can’t. this is different, it’s different, i...”_

_“I BELIEVE IN YOU, BROTHER. YOU’RE GOING TO PULL THROUGH.”_

_“PAPYRUS!”_

**he shouldn’t have told him.**

*You watched as Sans brought the ball down. The white light disappeared.

_“SANS, I...I KNOW THAT BY TELLING ME THESE THINGS ABOUT THE RESETS AND ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS, YOU’RE TAKING A HUGE RISK. I’M VERY HAPPY THAT YOU TOLD ME. PLEASE, PROMISE ME SOMETHING. IF...IF I DIE IN THIS TIMELINE, TELL ME ABOUT ALL OF THIS AGAIN. I DON’T WANT TO BE LEFT IN THE DARK AGAIN._

_“paps, i...”_

_“PROMISE ME, SANS. PLEASE. NEXT TIME, YOU WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING AGAIN.”_

_“...i promise.”_

*You watched as Sans turned to dust. You walked forward. The only thing left was the weird ball. You turned towards the echo flower next to the ball and leaned closer to it. It seemed to be saying something.

“sorry paps, there won’t be a next time.”

* **I smiled and**

[RESET]


End file.
